


Dreadnoughts and Fenders

by orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rosé owns a guitar shop in the middle of Seoul and one day, Lisa stumbles in late at night, drunk, and breaks Rosé's most prized electric guitar.





	Dreadnoughts and Fenders

It was 10 o’clock at night and closing time was approaching. 

Rosé breathed in relief. 

Today had been a slow day and there was nothing she hated more than slow days.

"Jennie?" She called out and shook her head at the lack of response she received. "Hello, Jennie?"

Rosé walked out from behind the front desk to the back. Her frustration let up once she heard the soft strumming of an electric guitar.

She didn't catch Jennie playing often. She was shy about her talents, which was understandable, but her talents were raw and true, and Rosé was saddened at the thought that maybe Jennie wasn't confident enough to embrace it all.

She stood there quietly, her arms crossed over her chest. 

Jennie played a few ending notes and Rosé heard her sigh quietly.

When she looked up, she jumped and almost dropped the guitar. 

"Jesus Christ, Rosie!" She exclaimed and used one hand to hold the neck of the guitar, the other one over her heart.

"Whatcha doin’ back here?" Rosé asked and sat on the floor beside her, smiling from ear to ear.

"I, uh, I don't know. I'm just messing around." Jennie spoke quietly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Well, you messing around sounds pretty damn good." Rosé nudged Jennie's shoulder with hers and the other girl's cheeks became darker.

"Stop that." Jennie laughed nervously and stood up, gently propping the guitar along a row of others exactly like it.

Rosé rolled her eyes playfully and held her hands up. 

"Help me up, stupid." She said and Jennie pressed her lips together before doing what was asked, grabbing Rosé's hands and helping her stand. 

"Ready to close?" Rosé asked and Jennie nodded quickly, earning a laugh from the other girl. 

"More than anyth-"

 _Ding_.

Rosé and Jennie looked at each other curiously.

"We're closed!" Rosé yelled throughout the store, but whoever had walked in, didn't walk out. 

Rosé rolled her eyes and walked towards the front. 

"Listen, we open at 9 am tomorrow. Why don't you come back then?" Rosé walked to the front to come face to face with a tan, slim, and tall woman.

"Hm, do you have.." The girl paused to laugh. "Do you have the new Supreme electric guitar?"

"Are you _drunk_?" Rosé spat out bitterly and the silver-haired girl laughed. Again.

"No, no. Never.." She looked around the store and her eyes widened. " _There_ it is!"

Rosé looked between her and the Supreme guitar hung up on the wall and almost screeched when the, _obviously_ , drunk girl was making a beeline towards it. 

"Woah, woah, woah!" Rosé quickly followed after her. "Jennie!"

The said girl rushed towards Rosé and the mystery girl, who was getting much too close to the ten thousand dollar guitar for both of their liking. 

"Excuse me.. Excuse me!" Jennie tried to insert herself between the expensive guitar and the girl, but it was to no avail.

"Do not touch that." Rosé spoke firmly and grabbed the other girl’s arm, but it was quickly shaken off. "I'm not fucking kidding."

Yet, again, she was not listened to. 

This incredibly infuriating woman's ears apparently didn't work under a certain amount of intoxication. 

She took the guitar off of the wall and Rosé stepped back, rubbing her fingers against her temples. 

If this girl dropped her guitar, she swore to _fucking_ God.

"Holy shit! This is so cool." She giggled and let out a squeal, followed by another short laugh, when she almost fell and took the guitar with her. 

"Miss, excuse me." Rosé tried her hardest to sound friendly, she really did. "Put that down now or I'm calling the police."

The other girl looked at her. 

"Well, _miss_." She began and took a deep breath. "Must you refuse my services? My money?"

"That's not for sale. That's my personal guitar I have on display." Rosé said and stepped towards her, holding her hands out. "Now, I'm giving you 10 seconds to give it to me."

" _Ooh_." She teased and Rosé clenched her jaw. "10 seconds, huh?"

"Five."

The other girl began backing up. 

What the _hell_ was wrong with her?

"Four."

She kept moving. 

"Three."

She was getting uncomfortably close to a speaker, but she surely would give up the guitar by then.

"You're pushing it, sweetheart." Jennie spoke, trying to take the nicer route, but nothing could convince the girl in front of her who was drunk off of her ass.

"Two."

Rosé was becoming increasingly worried and annoyed. 

"Please. Just stop." Rosé pleaded, but she kept moving. 

Just Rosé's luck, the imbecile stumbled backwards on the speaker and threw the guitar in the air. 

All Rosé could do was collapse in a crouching position and tangle her hands in her hair, staring at the floor.

It was a feeble attempt to control her anger. 

"Are you fucking _serious_?" She stood up and walked towards the drunk girl. "What's your name, huh? Tell me your name."

The girl looked up at her in fear, her eyes wide and her bottom lip trembling. 

"Your name, you idiot." She glared heavily at her and the girl opened her mouth to speak, something coming out a few seconds later. 

"Lisa.. Lalisa.. Um, Lisa Manoban.." She said quietly. 

"Okay, _Lisa_." Rosé walked towards her guitar, the body cracked and a few strings busted.

She picked it up and walked back over to Lisa.

"If I ever see you here again, I will get you arrested. Do you understand me?" 

Jennie walked behind Rosé and put a hand on her shoulder. 

Lisa nodded and stood up slowly, almost falling back down. 

"Calm down." Jennie whispered in her ear and Rosé rolled her eyes.

Jennie turned towards Lisa.

"Do you have a ride?" She asked her, to which she responded with a quiet confirmation. 

"I called someone, um, before I got here. I wouldn't be surprised if she was already here, actually." Lisa gestured towards the door. "So, I'm gonna go.."

"Jesus, I've been waiting on it." Rosé grabbed the keys to the store and looked at Jennie. "We're closing. Come on."

She held the broken guitar securely in one hand and looked at Lisa expectantly. 

"Well, get out."

Lisa stumbled out and Jennie followed behind her, her hands out slightly just in case she fell back again. 

Rosé rolled her eyes slightly as she turned off the lights and locked the store up.

Jennie was naturally friendly. She knew that. She just couldn't believe that she was being her usual, nice self to someone that just broke a guitar barely worth less than the building it was held in.

Rosé couldn't even think about anything other than going home and screaming. Going home and trying to fix it. 

She couldn't look at _that_ girl.

She was so unbearably pissed that it took everything in her not to yell at her or call the police or both. 

Rosé got in the car and sat there, watching the interaction between Jennie and Lisa. 

Jennie seemed to be trying to calm her down and she could see that Lisa's hands were shaking from where she was. 

Rosé felt bad for a moment.

She was a nice person. She was friendly. She loved animals. She loved people. She was easy to get along with and she was constantly told that her smile lit up a whole room.

I guess the line was drawn at Lisa breaking thousands of dollars worth of perfectly carved wood and perfectly set strings.

Rosé felt bad, so she stayed in her car until Lisa's ride arrived and her and Jennie left.

It was going to be a long night, she decided.

* * *

The next morning, she was exhausted. She tried her best to fix the guitar, but it was of no use. It looked better, for sure, but it didn't look the same. 

It was Saturday, so the store was much busier than usual.

Customers moved in and out, some purchasing things, others looking around and strumming a few songs. 

Jennie was on the floor helping while Rosé manned the cashier. 

Jennie told Rosé that morning that she could tell she was tired and would be more than happy to take over the majority of the talking to the customers, which she really appreciated. 

 _Ding_.

Rosé covered her yawn with her hand and inhaled softly. 

"Hi, welcome to Roseanne's Guitars. How may I h-" Rosé looked up and her jaw dropped.

Lisa. 

Lalisa Manoban, looking much more refreshed and sober, her hands behind her back.

"I thought I told you that if I ever saw you again I'd call the police." Rosé stood up straighter and placed one hand over her cellphone. 

Lisa shook her head quickly. 

"No, no. I came here to apologize. Um.." She laughed nervously.

Rosé looked at her curiously and slowly pulled her hand away from her phone. 

Her eyes widened as Lisa pulled a dozen roses from behind her back and hesitantly handed them to her. 

"I'm sorry. There's no excuse for my behavior last night. I got embarrassingly drunk and I acted like an idiot. I know you can probably handle it yourself but I ordered you another one.. I had been saving up for one and I wanted to see one in person before I got mine, but.." Lisa shook her head and backed away from the front counter. "Yeah. There you go. I'm sorry."

Rosé looked from the flowers to Lisa, who was eyeing her nervously. 

"Thanks." She grabbed the flowers and put them behind her. "Please leave. I've already been nice enough not to report all of this."

Lisa looked disappointed but she nodded anyway.

"Alright. Have a good day, um, Rosé, right?" Lisa placed a hand on the door and when Rosé didn't look at her, she took it as a sign to leave.

Once Lisa left, Rosé turned to the dozen roses and shook her head.

_What was this girl trying to do?_

"Hey.." Rosé turned once she heard Jennie, who was looking from her to the flowers. "Who are those from?"

"That Lisa girl." Rosé shrugged dismissively and welcomed another person who had come in the store. 

"Rosie.." Jennie eyed her cautiously. 

"Hm?"

"You should be a little nicer.."

Rosé furrowed her eyebrows together.

"After she broke my _ten_ _thousand_ dollar guitar?" Rosé laughed bitterly. "Kim Jennie, I love you, but absolutely not."

"Remember when you were drunk and got up on a bar table and spilled two hundred dollars worth of drinks? Or you got stoned out of your mind and kissed me in front of my then boyfriend?" Jennie questioned and leaned against the class counter, filled with picks and guitar shiner.

"Jennie!" Rosé hissed and slapped her arm. "You told me we weren't going to talk about that."

"Well, I'm just saying. You've done stupid things under a reasonable amount of alcohol or drugs too." Jennie shrugged.

"Not ten thousand dollars worth.." She mumbled under her breath. 

"Sorry, what was that?" Jennie cupped one of her ears with her hand and leaned towards her. 

"I'm literally going to fire you."

Jennie laughed loudly and waved her hand.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

A week or so had passed since Lisa dropped off those flowers and Rosé had almost forgotten her face. The only reminder of it was the empty space up on the wall where her Supreme guitar used to be.

It was a Monday evening, a few hours before close, and a FedEx truck pulled up. 

"Hm.." Rosé peeked out the glass doors. "That's weird. I haven't ordered anything.."

She waited inside for the mailman to come in, just in case it wasn't really hers, but sure enough, he walked right in with a large box.

"Um.. Park Chaeyoung?" He asked and Rosé nodded. "I just need you to sign here."

Rosé took a pen from him hesitantly and signed her name off before taking the box and placing it on the counter. 

"Thanks.." She mumbled before the man excused himself back outside.

Rosé grabbed a pair of scissors and sliced open the box carefully. 

Whatever it was, she didn't want to trigger it, hurt it, or break it.

When she popped the box open, she audibly gasped.

 _Lalisa_ _Manoban_ , _no_ _damn_ _way_.

Another beautiful Supreme guitar sat in front of her and all she could do was stare. 

She had honestly thought she was kidding. She didn't think there was any way Lisa would blow ten thousand dollars.

Yet, she did, and there was a red envelope directed to Rosé sitting on top of the guitar that might just prove it.

She opened the envelope and laughed quietly, shaking her head at the messy writing sketched all over the single sheet of notebook paper.

_rosé,_

_i, again, cannot apologize enough. i was supposed to deliver this myself but i was afraid that if i showed up again, i'd leave in handcuffs. so, instead, i decided to just write this to you and hope you would accept._

_i went to a party and was pushed past my limit. someone pissed me off so i just drank my anger away. i shouldn't have came to your store. it was stupid and i'm so upset with myself for breaking something so precious to you. i realize completely that you have worked so hard to achieve the goal of having this shop.. it's beautiful and you should be proud._

_i brought you flowers because i find you beautiful. maybe it was a bit too much, but i don't know how to pick up a girl whose night i ruined. terrible first impression, huh?_

_this is crazy and if you rip up this note and throw it in the trash, i don't blame you._

_i would like to take you on a date. i'm going to come by tomorrow and if the flowers i got you are on the front counter in a vase, i'll take that as a yes. if they're nowhere to be found, fucked off somewhere in a dumpster, i'll turn back around and i won't come back._

_see you soon and hopefully time and time again after that._

_lisa manoban_

"No way." Rosé shook her head and laughed to herself. "This girl.."

Rosé looked at the flowers behind her. They were already in a vase. They were beautiful, if she was being honest. Lisa had to have spent a hundred dollars on them. They were big and fresh and smelled wonderful. 

She thought for a moment.

She placed one hand on the vase. 

"For fucks sake.." She mumbled and picked them up, moving them to the front counter.

* * *

Rosé felt like a damn fool, considering she was watching the door all day. 

Lisa never said what time she was going to come by, so she was losing her mind.

She hated that she actually wanted to go on a date with this girl. 

Lalisa Manoban broke thousands of dollars of hard earned money, yet it still took her only a few seconds to decide on whether or not she wanted to go on a date with her. 

It was nearing closing time and Rosé sighed.

Maybe she wasn't coming. Maybe she changed her mind. Maybe she got drunk again and she would roll in here at any moment ready to break something else.

"Did she come yet?" Jennie asked and Rosé jumped. 

"What? Who?" Rosé crossed her arms above her chest.

Jennie looked at her knowingly.

"No, she didn't." Rosé sighed and bit on the side of her cheek. 

Jennie jutted her bottom lip out and walked to the other side of the counter, reaching over it to give Rosé a tight hug.

"I can't believe you." Jennie laughed quietly and broke their embrace. "Acting like such a hardass in front of her but pouting all day today because she hasn't come in yet."

Rosé glared at her. 

 _Ding_.

Rosé could have given herself whiplash from how quickly she turned to look at the door. 

Her and Jennie both, to be fair.

Lisa looked like a deer in headlights, clearly intimidated by the two women looking at her intently. 

"Uh, hello.." She spoke sheepishly.

It was clear she was looking for the vase.

She would've seen it, had Jennie not been standing directly in front of it. 

"Sorry, I must be.. I must have come to the wrong place." She began walking backwards and Rosé's eyes widened. 

She thought fast and pushed Jennie out of the way roughly. 

"Ow, what the _fuck_?"

"Shit, sorry! Sorry! My arm.. I don't know. It just twitched." Rosé cringed and pressed her lips together, turning her body slowly to look at Lisa.

Lisa was smiling widely and Rosé marveled at how nicely her smile fit her face.

"I'll pick you up at eight, love." Lisa winked at her playfully and walked out the front doors.

Rosé peeked out the glass doors and saw her doing a small victory dance in the parking lot, causing her to shake her head. 

"God, you're such a weenie." Jennie said as she rubbed the spot on her arm where Rosé hit her.

"Shut it."

* * *

Rosé didn't know what to wear.

Lisa never specified and it was driving her crazy.

A dress? Jeans and a t-shirt? A tank-top and a skirt?

She was at home, staring at herself in her mirror trying to figure out what the _hell_ to do. 

She eventually decided on a romper and a pair of sandals before rushing out of her house, back to her guitar shop, where she assumed Lisa was picking her up.

It was stupid for Rosé to be so nervous.

It was foolish.

She didn't know Lisa.

In fact, the only thing she did know about her was that she broke her guitar.

But if she was taking her on a date, maybe she should work to move past that.

It was hard though.

Ten _thousand_ dollars.

"Awe, Rosie. You look adorable." Jennie fawned over her and squeezed her plump right cheek, which Rosé responded by swatting her hand away.

"Leave me alone." Rosé huffed and leaned back against the glass counter. "Will you be okay here alone?"

"Psh, please. Of course I will. We're not open for much longer anyway. Plus, you'll be busy with Lisa, so no one will come in and break things." Jennie teased, to which Rosé rolled her eyes.

 _Ding_.

Lisa walked in, a blazer adorning her shoulders and a small handbag on her arm.

"Hi, there." She spoke smoothly, looking between Jennie and Rosé.

Her gaze stopped at Rosé and she slowly took her in, taking her time at her long legs.

Rosé blushed deeply.

"You look amazing." Lisa said when she met Rosé's eyes again. 

She offered her hand to her, which she gracefully took. 

"Ready?" She whispered and Rosé nodded.

Before she left, Lisa made sure to thank Jennie for looking after the shop while Rosé was gone.

Rosé realized that Lisa was incredibly charming and it was odd, considering that was the thing she expected from her least.

Lisa was attractive.

She expected her to have game.

There was no way Lisa could have gone on in life without being with many people, men and women alike.

It was no bad thing. Rosé attracted people as well, except she was shy and reserved and often didn't pursue people she found attractive unless they reached out to her first.

Lisa was slightly old fashioned. She walked Rosé to the passenger side of the car and helped her in.

She had a brand new Jeep and it was lifted and customized to no end.

 _Shit_ , this girl had money.

No wonder she blew ten grand on a guitar.

 _Saving_ _up_ _for_ _one_ , _my_ _ass_. Rosé thought. _This_ _girl_ _probably_ _already_ _had_ _five_.

Lisa rushes to the drivers seat and pushed the start button on her car.

Rosé ran her fingers over the smooth leather.

She had a nice car, too. Having her own business filled with expensive instruments did a lot for her, but hell, not this much.

"Do you like it?" Lisa asked as she began driving.

"I do. It's badass, actually." Rosé looked at Lisa, who was focused heavily on driving.

She was good at it, apparently, because she dropped one hand from the steering wheel so it would rest on Rosé's bare thigh.

Rosé hated how fast goosebumps appeared on her skin.

It was embarrassing, actually.

She didn't know this girl. Yet, she had an unbelievable amount of power over her already. She didn't know how she was doing it, but doing it she was.

Soon enough, they came up to an incredibly lavish restaurant. 

Make no mistake, it was beautiful.

"Lisa.." Rosé whispered once she opened the door to let her out. "You didn't have to bring me to a place like this.."

"I know." She smiled and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers.

Lisa led her to the front door and they met with a friendly face.

"Hi, Lisa!" She said excitedly and then looked to Rosé. "Oh, who's this?"

"I'm Rosé." She greeted and extended her free hand, which the other girl shook graciously.

"Jisoo."

Rosé thought she recognized the name.

Maybe Jennie had talked to her about her and how attractive she found her.

"I'll lead you to the top." Jisoo gestured to follow her and the two girls did just that, remaining hand in hand.

Rosé looked around as Jisoo led her and Lisa up a pair of stairs. 

This had to be the most elegant restaurant she had ever seen. Beautiful chandeliers hung from the high ceilings. Hundred dollar tablecloths were laid across the perfectly designed tables. Every waiter or waitress, even the cooks, was dressed in high fashion uniforms.

They reached the top of the stairs and Rosé had to cover her mouth to keep from gasping out loud. 

The restaurant was placed near a large garden, filled with koi fish ponds and trees lit up with Christmas lights. 

In the distance was the Seoul nightlife and music could be heard from several different directions. 

It was beautiful. 

When Rosé looked at Lisa to express that, Lisa was already eyeing her.

"What?" Rosé laughed shyly and Lisa shook her head. 

"You're just.. I don't know. You're stunning, that's all." Lisa said as Jisoo excused herself, leading her to the single table towards the edge.

"I, um.." Lisa began. "I rented out the entire balcony area. I wanted this to be worth it for you."

"Lisa.." Rosé sat down and looked across the table at her. "You could've taken me to a freaking McDonalds and it would've been great for me."

The other girl laughed quietly and picked up a menu. 

"You are something else, Rosé."

As the night went on, Rosé and Lisa never stopped talking. 

Whether they were eating ridiculously expensive appetizers or looking out at Seoul, their conversations never became boring, nor did they halt. 

Lisa was full of compliments and every time Rosé received one, her cheeks turned a bright red. 

How Lisa changed into an apologetic and shy drunk to a smoothtalking, unbelievably _sexy_ woman was unknown to Rosé.

Rosé couldn't keep her eyes off of her and luckily, it was returned. Lisa has beautifully shaped lips. They curved upwards and were so, so full. Her eyes were perfectly shaped and her nose was perfectly pointed. Her shoulders were broad and Rosé wondered how good it would feel for Lisa's slim fingers to run up and down her spine.

Lisa was so _painfully_ attractive.

"I hope all is forgiven for completely ruining your night." Lisa said quietly as her and Rosé walked side by side on the streets of Seoul after dinner.

"It is. You have a way of making thing done up well, I've learned." Rosé nudged her side against Lisa, who laughed to herself.

"Fuck, I still can't believe I did that.." Lisa mumbled and draped an arm over Rosé's shoulders.

Rosé reached up to her hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

"Forget it."

Lisa looked over to her and nodded slowly.

"Okay."

They continued to walk close together, making small comments here and there about how beautiful the scenery was around them, Lisa even sneaking a few about how Rosé looked even better. 

The night was nearing a close, but the both of them talked as much as possible to keep prolonging the inevitable.

Yet, it was almost 1 in the morning and both of them were responsible enough to know that two attractive women shouldn't be walking alone. 

"Thank you for an amazing night." Rosé stopped walking and stood in front of Lisa, who smiled at her gently. 

"Care for another one?" Lisa tucked a piece of Rosé's hair behind her ear, biting her bottom lip simultaneously.

"I'd love another one." Rosé paused and leaned into Lisa's hand. "More than one, if you're not too bored of me yet."

"Please, there's no way I'd get bored of you, Rosé." Lisa whispered, her hand holding the side of Rosé's face.

Rosé placed her hands on Lisa's waist, Lisa scooting closer to her in responses.

Rosé noticed Lisa's eyes drop to her lips and she scrunched her nose up shyly.

Lisa had waited long enough and if she didn't just kiss her soon, she'd go crazy. 

"Lisa." She pouted.

"Hm?"

"Stop being annoying and just _do_ it."

Lisa threw her head back, her laugh echoing through the empty streets.

"Oh my _God_ , you're an asshole." Rosé groaned and buried her head in her hands. "First you break my favorite guitar and now you won't ki-"

Rosé was cut off by Lisa placing her hand on the back of her neck and pulling her towards her, causing their lips to meet in a desperate kiss. 

Rosé's hands fell from her own head and wrapped around Lisa's neck.

Their lips, tongues, and teeth clashed together as they kissed on the dark street. 

It felt incredibly intimate despite the fact they were in public. 

After a few more seconds, they pulled apart and Rosé managed to breathe out a few words as her chest rose and fell quickly. 

"Take me home, Lisa."

She looked up at her. 

"My pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> surpriseeeee!!!!!!! a cute little one-shot


End file.
